Ӧʝȯš ɖȇȴ Ḓέᵴёѳ
by kaoru-uchiha
Summary: AU El es un gran empresario, frío y calculador que no cree en el matrimonio hasta que se encuentra con su linda e inocente secretaria que lo hara perder la cordura. pasen y lean
1. Secretaria nueva

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva idea que traía en la cabeza y decidí subirla, espero que les guste.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Él un magnate de los negocios, un gran empresario, odiado por lo hombres y codiciado por las mujeres, dueño de grandes propiedades un hombre frío, calculador e inteligente y por si fuera poco atractivo, sensual, sus penetrantes ojos negros, su cabellera azabache sus rasgos masculinos y un cuerpo envidiable, lo tenía todo, pero un gran defecto era un mujeriego empedernido, era el ejemplo perfecto del fugitivo del matrimonio, para él no existía esa palabra en su vocabulario pero todo eso llegaría a su fin una hermosa mañana, en su empresa, en su oficina, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha...

Ella una recién egresada de la universidad, con las mejores notas, todos desearían estar con ella, su belleza era inigualable, sus hermosos ojos jade, su extraña pero preciosa cabellera rosa, vivía sola desde hace algunos años ahora tenía que buscar un buen trabajo, pero era un poco inocente, pero gracias a sus amigas que la sacaban de los aprietos, ahora a camino para una entrevista de trabajo en esa empresa, en esa oficina, su nombre era Sakura Haruno…

- Buenos días señorita vengo a una entrevista de trabajo- dijo la pelirosa a la recepcionista que no reconoció, la chica voltio inmediatamente la mirada sorprendida.

- Sakura, si te animaste a venir- decía una chica con el cabello café al hombro.

- Tenten no te reconocí con el cabello suelto, te ves muy bien- dijo sonriente Sakura.

- Bueno enseguida te hago pasar con el jefe, escúchame con atención, no debes flaquear frente a él, es un poco difícil de convencer pero estoy segura que conseguirás el puesto, tampoco hables como si fueras más inteligente, puede que se ofenda- decía seriamente Tenten.

- Está bien, tan mal carácter tiene el joven- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

- Shhh sakura no lo digas en voz alta, lo que pasa es que perdió a sus padres cuando era muy niño y le hizo falta mucho cariño- dijo en susurro- Mira esta es la puerta recuerda lo que te dije, suerte amiga sé que lo conseguirás.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta que qué Tenten le había señalado dando una respiración honda dejo de lado los nervios y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, inmediatamente se escuchó una voz profunda desde adentro que hizo que a Sakura le recorriera algo por la espalda.

- Adelante – se escuchó que decía el hombre y abrió lentamente la puerta y se adentró despacio en la oficina.

- Buenos días vengo por lo de…- musito Sakura pero no la dejaron terminar la oración.

- Siéntate - ordeno el moreno- trajiste tus referencias- todo esto lo decía de espaldas.

- Si joven, aquí tiene _"que carácter todavía no me contrata y ya me ordena"- _pensó sakura enfadada y en ese momento se va girando la silla dejando ver el rostro del moreno podía verse claramente que estaba enfadado porque tenía el ceño fruncido y empezó a revisar los documentos.

- Acabas de egresar, no puedo contratar a alguien sin experiencia, yo necesito una secretaria eficiente, algo que no puedes ser _"es bella pero lamentablemente nunca ha trabajado y de seguro es una molestia igual que todas" – _dijo Sasuke con tono enfadado.

- Como quiere que tenga experiencia, si no me das la oportunidad- dijo sakura levantando el tono de su voz y desde afuera oyeron el grito, estaban sorprendidos esta chica se había atrevido a gritarle a Sasuke.

- No grites puedo escucharte perfectamente _"vaya esta chica tiene potencial, hmp se ha atrevido a gritarme" _dijo Sasuke calmando su enfado- Deja tus datos y te llamaré puedes retirarte- fue lo último que dijo Sasuke y escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta.

Afuera estaba Tenten un poco nerviosa por el grito, se acercó a sakura y podía notar en su rostro que estaba enfadada.

- Que pasó sakura, porque gritaste como te fue- le pregunto a su amiga que en ese momento era observada por todos los empleados.

- Si estoy bien, dijo que me llamaría, sí que es difícil de tratar que carácter entrando enseguida me ordeno- contesto Sakura empezando a salir de allí – Te veré en la casa Tenten –se despidió ella mientras salía con rapidez del edificio.

Ya casi llegaba a su casa, no podía creerlo su primera entrevista y ya le había gritado a su futuro jefe, caminaba lentamente por las calles vacías hasta llegar a un edificio entro y subió las escaleras estaba cansada sí que le había afectado tratar con Sasuke, abrió su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

- Seguro que no me llamara, están arrogante, creó que tendré que buscar otro trabajo- dijo en un suspiro se levantó y se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Después de haber cocinado vio que todavía faltaba para que llegara Tenten del trabajo a sí que se dispuso a seguir revisando el periódico en la sección de empleos por si acaso Sasuke no le llegara a regresar la llamada, se le fue el tiempo rápido y ya había encontrado alguno que otro empleo cuando un escucho ruido afuera y poso su mirada en el reloj , se dio cuenta que se le había pasado el tiempo muy rápido leyendo las noticias.

- Sakura ya llegué- dijo Tenten entrando a la cocina- como estas, espero que se te haya pasado el enfado, ya te dije él es así, ni te imaginas como me fue a mí, pero con perseverancia se consigue todo- dijo tratando de animar a su amiga.

- Claro lo dices porque ya tienes trabajo, de seguro que no me llamará- dijo sakura haciendo un infantil puchero- bueno sirvamos la cena que se enfría – las chicas empezaron a servir y cenaron tranquilamente.

Desde ese dia ya habian pasado tres dias y Sasuke no habia logrado conseguir una buena asistente, él tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no podia estar perdiendo el tiempo en estas cosas, si solo no hubiera pasado lo que paso seria otra historia, ni siquira queria recordar el suceso solo de recordarlo le daba rabia haber dejado que llegara tan lejos.

- Teme porque estas alterado ya siéntate, que vas hacer un agujero en el piso- decía un rubio que aparte de ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke era también uno de sus asociados.

- No puedo creer que no haya alguien que ocupe el puesto, todas las que vienen les falta demasiados conocimientos, alguien con buenas notas, eso es mucho pedir- dijo Sasuke hastiado y en ese preciso momento recordó a la pelirosa- claro ella es perfecta ya la había olvidado por completo, la llamaré de inmediato- diciendo eso se dispuso a marcar el número que le había dejado.

- ¿De quién hablas teme?, No que no habías encontrado a alguien- menciono curioso Naruto

- Cállate dobe, luego te explico- dijo el moreno silenciando a su amigo.

- Tres días y no me ha llamado, de seguro ya se olvidó o ya contrato a otra- se dijo así misma frente al teléfono y en ese momento comienza a sonar.

- Si bueno- contesto esperanzada

_- Sakura preséntate de inmediato en mi oficina- _

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, se metió al baño rápidamente, salió envuelta en una toalla y escogió un bello vestido del mismo color que sus ojos y unas zapatillas blancas, una vez vestida salió casi volando, faltaba poco para llegar ya le faltaba el aire hasta que vio la entrada, ni siquiera saludo a su amiga realmente necesitaba el trabajo, toco la puerta y dos pares de ojos la miraron de arriba abajo, de repente un grito por parte del rubio.

- Ahhh! Sakura-chan que haces aquí no me digas que serás la secretaria del teme- dijo sorprendido Naruto.

- Naruto, bueno yo necesito trabajar- contesto con un bello rubor en sus mejillas y Sasuke que estaba ajeno a la plática no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima, su futura secretaria sí que era bella, de repente le dieron ganas de estar a solas con ella, era la segunda vez que la veía y ya la deseaba para él, y ese rubor le daba un toque de inocencia y una sonrisa adorno el rostro del moreno y con ese pensamiento se relamió sus labios y decidió unirse a la platica.

- Bueno no necesito ponerte aprueba ya que he visto tus notas, puedes empezar hoy mismo- le dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Claro que si, como ya dije necesito el trabajo- contesto con una sonrisa pasando por alto las miradas que le enviaba Sasuke.

- Bueno creo que me voy, nos vemos sakura-chan, adiós teme- se despidió Naruto.

- Entonces te mostrare el lugar donde estarás, pero antes debo decirte que viajo muy seguido, estarás depuesta a viajar- pregunto Sasuke

- Claro no tengo inconvenientes- contesto inmediatamente.

- Mira este es tu lugar, te encargaras de todo lo que tengas que recordarme y todo documento debe pasar por tus manos antes de que lo firme entiendes- lo dijo muy cerca del rostro de Sakura.

- Si joven Uchiha, espero serle de utilidad- contesto con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto que me serás de utilidad- tan solo el tono hizo sonrojar a Sakura, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse la miro por última vez y con una sonrisa sensual dijo- Para ti soy Sasuke, Sakura…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo ya saben dejen sus comentarios, dudas y consejos, les prometo no demorar en actualizar este y los otros 2 se cuidan y gracias XD**


	2. Seducción

**Hola como están todos, lamento tanto la tardanza pero es que la escuela me quita casi todo el tiempo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y disculpen si es un poco corto. Espero les guste.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Después de haber visto desaparecer a Sasuke por la puerta se dispuso a recorrer su nueva oficina, no podía creer que ya tenía un empleo y podría independizarse de sus padres, de repente tocaron a la puerta y está se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlas, la chica la miraba sospechosamente y no la culpaba apenas conocía a Tenten en esta empresa, así que decidió presentarse.

- Disculpa se lo que debes estar pensando, pero soy la nueva secretaria de Sasuke y trabajare desde hoy aquí, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno mucho gusto- lo dijo mientras extendía su mano a la chica.

- Igualmente, soy Hinata Hyuuga yo también soy una secretaria de los asociados del joven Sasuke- contesto alegremente y correspondía el gesto y a la vez quedaba sorprendida que nombrara a Sasuke con tanta naturalidad.

- Bueno como eres la nueva, aquí de traigo estos documentos necesitan firmarse, entonces Sakura me dio mucho gusto te veré a la hora de la comida- le dijo Hinata mientras le dejaba los documentos es sus brazos y se dispuso a retirarse.

- Claro que si muchas gracias- se despidió de la chica volviendo a quedar sola- creo que Sasuke está es una conferencia, será mejor que empiece a trabajar- se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezaba a leer cuidadosamente los documentos.

Minutos más tarde se escuchaba voces de la sala de junto, y daba por entendido que había acabado la reunión, las voces se escuchaban más y más cerca, levanto su mirada y vio cómo se abría la puerta, al principio solo vio las piernas de la persona, su mirada fue subiendo lentamente por sus caderas, vientre, abdomen, hasta subir al rostro y descubrir unos ojos que la miraban fijamente con diversión y una sonrisa arrogante es sus labios.

- Si gustas puedo quietarme el saco para que puedas apreciarme mejor, no lo crees Sa-ku-ra- respondió suavemente con una voz ronca y seductora.

- Yo… lo siento, no quería incomodarte- Contesto bajando la vista del pelinegro consiente del sonrojo es sus mejillas y por sus mechones de cabello pudo ver como Sasuke se acercaba a ella lentamente, con su figura que despedía sensualidad a cada paso que daba, hasta que llego y se reclino sobre ella.

- No me incomoda en lo absoluto- susurro lentamente cerca del oído y sonrió con suficiencia al notar como la piel de ella se estremecía al chocar su aliento en su blanquecino cuello y quedo aún más satisfecho al escuchar un débil suspiro, se levantó para ver su rostro y decidió cambiar de tema- Han llegado algunos documentos mientras no estaba- pregunto aún cerca de la chica.

- Si joven, aquí tiene acabo de leerlos, están muy bien redactados solo falta su firma- contesto Sakura aún con sus mejillas rojas y no ayudaba mucho el rostro de Sasuke a unos 15 centímetros.

- Me parece bien, ya es casi la hora de la comida déjame firmar esto e iremos a un buen lugar a comer- le dijo Sasuke de espaldas mientras firmaba los documentos.

- Pero joven yo tengo que…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque el volteó rápidamente su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

- Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenías que acompañarme a todos los lugares que yo vaya…- dejo al aire las últimas palabras, aún no nacía la persona que le negara algo y Sakura no sería la excepción.

- Si joven lo recuerdo- contesto resignada lo que menos quería ahora era estar a solas con Sasuke su sola presencia hacía estragos es su sistema nervioso, y también tendría que disculparse con Hinata, lo vio terminar de firmar y tomar unas llaves del escritorio.

- Vamos- fue lo único que contesto, no necesitaba girar su mirada para asegurarse que lo seguía, salieron por la puerta de salida y pudo escuchar cuchicheos por lo bajo, se dirigieron a su auto deportivo y como todo caballero le abrió la puerta.

- Gracias, y a donde iremos- contesto mientras Sasuke se subía al automóvil y lo ponía en marcha, pero como siempre no recibió respuesta.

Siguieron en silencio todo el trayecto, por lo que veía la chica Sasuke era un excelente conductor, se deshacía fácilmente del tráfico de la ciudad, hasta que de detuvieron de repente en un restaurante que por lo que se veía era bastante lujoso.

- ¿Aquí vamos a comer?, joven yo no traigo suficiente dinero para pagar en un lugar como este- respondió apenada.

- No te preocupes, que yo te estoy invitando así que disfrutemos del resto del día- contesto mirándola fijamente y fue acercándose lentamente hasta ella, y vio como ella rápidamente se ruborizaba por el acercamiento y con toda la confianza del mundo deslizo una de sus manos por sus piernas y vio cómo se esforzaba por contener un gemido algo que lo molesto enormemente así que decidió subir la intensidad y subió un poco más hasta llegar al muslo y lo apretó ligeramente hasta que logro su cometido, sonrió arrogante y acerco sus labios a los de ella dándole un corto beso en los labios- Entremos realmente estoy hambriento…

* * *

**Lo siento, Lo siento en realidad sé que tarde mucho, pero aquí la tienen prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Nos vemos XD**


	3. Embriagada de deseo

**Hola chicas que tal se ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic y alguien de por aquí me ha animado actualizar, subiré capítulos tanto como pueda ya que mi trabajo me absorbe llego súper cansada pero hare un esfuerzo por no dejar inconclusa esta historia, además de que aprovecho en el trabajo para escribir un poquito mientras nadie me cache jaja, bueno espero les guste este cap. disfrute mucho haciéndolo y también que a ustedes les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya deben saber que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son usados sin fines de lucro y son propiedad de Kishi-sama y la trama de la historia está totalmente sacada de mi cabecita. **

**kaoru-uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Ӧʝȯš ɖȇȴ Ḓέᵴёѳ _**

.

.

.

.

.

_Entremos realmente estoy hambriento…_

Sakura sintió que se estremecía cuando él acaricio su muslo y lo apretaba ligeramente y no pudo evitar que un débil gemido escapara de sus labios, le fue imposible ignorar el torrente de sensaciones que le corría por las venas, jamás un hombre le había impactado de esa manera; había tenido solo un novio en su vida, pero nunca lo había dejado llegar tan lejos y nunca pasaban de unos castos besos, pero este hombre era algo distinto; lo notaba en esos ojos. En su vida había visto unos ojos tan negros e intensos como la noche. Su mirada era tan penetrante que le daba la impresión de que desnudaba su alma.

Sintió su rostro arder cuando lo vio sonreír y no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en sus labios y su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, un estremecimiento atravesó su espalda cuando pudo sentir su cálido aliento antes de juntar sus labios en un suave beso, un calor inundo su cuerpo pero tan rápido como se unieron sus labios, él se separó dejándola con una sensación de pérdida, aplico toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantar su mano y ponerla sobre sus labios.

-¿Sakura?

También tenía una voz grave y sensual. Sakura pensó que todo en el despertaba en ella unos sentimientos que nadie había logrado hacerle sentir.

Sakura asintió, porque no confiaba mucho en que le saliera la voz. Se dijo que no recordaba haber sentido emociones tan fuertes por una persona, ni siquiera su novio la hizo sentir así; sobre todo sabiendo que iba a estar trabajando con él.

-Tienes una lengua ¿cierto? – pregunto el con una ceja arqueada.

¡Madre mía, que ojazos tenia este hombre!

Sin embargo, su pregunta y el tono tuvieron el efecto deseado y salió de su ensoñación y recupero la compostura.

-Si joven Sasuke, por supuesto que tengo lengua y me gustaría decirle que no vuelva hacer eso – respondió ella con un tono de indignación.

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Sasuke con inocencia -. Vamos, entremos de una vez antes de que se nos haga tarde, recuerda que tengo una reunión importante al regresar.

Sakura se dispuso abrir la puerta del auto, pero vio a Sasuke apresurarse a salir y rodear el coche para abrirle el lado de su puerta, él extendió su mano y espero a que ella se la tomara y cuando así lo hizo ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos e inmediatamente retiraron las manos y caminaron en silencio hacia los escalones que daban hacia la entrada del restaurante.

¡Qué maravilla! El lugar era impresionante. Cuando habían cruzado la puerta principal se dio cuenta de que el restaurante era de lo más lujoso y percibió que ella y Sasuke estaban a años luz de distancia, él estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de caprichos, ella que venía de una familia promedio, nunca gastaría dinero en un lugar tan caro como ese.

Un camarero les retiró la silla de una de las mesas más alejadas de los demás comensales, para tener un poco de intimidad. Entonces Sasuke pidió la carta para mirar el menú y el mesero desapareció de allí.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar, Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke fijando su mirada en la pelirosa -. Espero que te guste la comida italiana, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, la comida y el ambiente son excelentes.

-Sí, me gusta mucho la comida italiana, pero nunca había venido a un lugar como este; es demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto y discúlpeme si lo ofendo pero no estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares – respondió Sakura un poco apenada mientras el mesero que los había atendido en el principio regresaba para tomar sus órdenes.

-No te preocupes, no me ofendes al contrario me agradan las personas que exponen sus ideas, bueno Sakura vayamos a lo que realmente es importante, te he traído aquí para discutir tus obligaciones en el trabajo – aclaró el moreno-. Recuerdas cuando te dije si tendrías algún inconveniente en viajar pues espero que así sea, viajo muy seguido y me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado para cualquier cosa que pueda presentarse, te daré unas copias de las llaves de mi departamento por si acaso tienes que ir a buscar algunos documentos.

Mientras Sasuke explicaba el mesero se acercaba con sus platillos y los colocaba frente a cada uno y empezaban a degustar sus alimentos y Sakura no pudo evitar posar su mirada en su jefe. Sasuke Uchiha vestía un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, ambos de Armani estaba segura, que no le gustara el lujo no significaba que no estuviera enterada de la moda; pero poco hacia el traje en ocultar su cuerpo esbelto de músculos definidos. Él debía de hacer mucho ejercicio para mantenerse en forma.

-Cuéntame más de ti Sakura ¿Dónde vives? –le pidió el moreno-. Necesito estar al tanto de la vida de mis empleados.

-Vivo muy cerca de aquí, es un complejo de apartamentos, lo comparto con alguien para que no sea tan costoso para mí –respondió Sakura sin pensar que eso despertaría en Sasuke un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar, fijo su mirada por un momento en la ventana que estaba cerca de ellos y se percató de que había empezado a llover con fuerza, salió de su ensoñación al escuchar una nueva pregunta de su jefe.

-Hmp, entiendo ¿Con una amiga o con un amigo? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de su tono molesto.

-¿Quiere meterse en mi vida privada, joven Sasuke?

Su pregunta lo dejo sorprendido, pero al ver el brillo en esos jades, la sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa.

-Soy una persona muy curiosa. Por supuesto, no me lo tienes que contar si no quieres; me gusta preguntarles a mis empleados por sus familias.

-En ese caso comparto el piso con una amiga, curiosamente es Tenten, yo sabía que trabajaba en una de sus oficinas pero no imagine que fuera en el edificio central donde se encontraba usted –explicó Sakura sin notar que a Sasuke lo invadió una sensación de alivio y preguntándose porque, a él no tendría que importarle con quien compartía piso su secretaria, pero aun así lo hizo -. En cuanto a mi familia no hay mucho que contar, mis padres viven en otra ciudad a unas cuantas horas de aquí, decidí apartarme de ellos quería independizarme de ellos y desarrollarme a nivel profesional.

-Espero que estés a gusto trabajando para mí, tendrás un día extra de descanso para que puedas visitar a tus padres, será mejor que nos apresuremos recuerda que tengo una junta con los socios además de que el día se ha puesto espantoso.

Se apresuraron a salir del lugar y vieron que todo se encontraba humedecido por la reciente lluvia, mientras bajaban los escalones uno de los tacones de Sakura piso una grieta y con ayuda del agua retenida ahí resbalo repentinamente, extendió sus brazos y se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero no llego a tocar el suelo. Sasuke Uchiha la sujetó con sus brazos fuertes para que ella no cayera, un par de ojos ónix miraron los suyos fijamente y sin darse cuenta, Sakura aguanto su respiración unos momentos, mientras se perdía en la magia de aquellos ojos… Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía se retiró inmediatamente.

Recibió de golpe el embriagador aroma de la colonia más irresistible que había olido en su vida. Un aroma tan fuerte como el hombre que la llevaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? – le preguntó mientras se aseguraba si no tenía alguna lesión -. Debes tener más cuidado al bajar podrías lastimarte.

-Sí, gracias estoy bien disculpa –respondió la pelirosa mientras continuaban bajando las escaleras y llegaban hasta el automóvil aparcado cerca de ahí y subían rápidamente, sintió el rugir del motor y arrancaba con una rapidez que le helo la sangre, Sasuke era un magnifico conductor se deshacía hábilmente del tráfico y ella no era precisamente una fanática de la velocidad, solo se dispuso a hundirse en el asiento copiloto y asegurarse de tener bien colocado el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿No te gusta la velocidad, _Sa-ku-ra_? –preguntó el moreno con un deje de burla, fijo sus ojos en ella y vio que estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

-No tiene ninguna gracia joven Sasuke –contestó ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un adorable gesto.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Sasuke, y por dios santo confía en mí Sakura nunca he tenido algún accidente.

Después de decirle eso ella aún seguía hundida en el asiento así que decidió bajar un poco un poco la velocidad, y lo que duro el resto del trayecto fue en total silencio. Cuando llegaron al edificio Sakura no espero que él fuera abrirle la puerta, salió disparada hacia la entrada, Sasuke pensó que tal vez le había asustado al haber conducido de esa manera, Él mientras tanto se tomo la libertad de caminar lentamente hacia el edificio.

Sakura llegó a la recepción, divisó a Tenten muy apurada atendiendo los teléfonos y solo pudo saludarla desde lejos y se encamino rápido hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a la oficina que para su mala suerte compartía con Sasuke, cuando llego a su destino abrió los ojos sorprendida al descubrir la pila de documentos por revisar y ordenar uno por uno, estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la oficina.

-¡Señorita Haruno!

La voz de Sasuke sonó muy próxima, ronca y sensual, y Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y sintió que se perdía en esos pozos negros, podía estar mirándolos toda la vida y no se cansaría nunca y para su consternación sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-¡Joven Sasuke! – exclamó sorprendida, pero al ver que él fruncía el ceño se corrigió rápido-. Quiero decir Sa…Sasuke me ha asustado, no lo he visto entrar – al parecer le gustó la manera en que se dirigía a él que mostro una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Se escucha mucho mejor así, no lo crees? – dijo él con una voz baja y ronca -. Te decía que ahora mismo voy a entrar a una reunión que durara más o menos dos horas, cualquier cosa que surja házmelo saber y si alguien viene a verme diles que ya no me encuentro que si gustan pasar mañana para atenderlos, también quiero que revises mi agenda necesito que hagas un espacio para un viaje de una semana, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que todo encaje, ¿Entendido? – le indico Sasuke irguiéndose a toda su altura y se daba la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke no era capaz de quitarse de la mente a Sakura; incluso dentro de una importante reunión para su empresa. Sakura no se parecía en nada a sus anteriores asistentes que había contratado. Para empezar, tenía personalidad, y eso podría resultar muy interesante y sobre todo admiraba el coraje en una mujer.

Además de eso, Sakura era una preciosidad de mujer. Tenía el pelo cabello largo y de un extraño color rosa natural, si no recordaba mal, los ojos verdes como si fueran unos jades brillando al sol, las pestañas largas y rizadas, una nariz pequeña y fina, y sin olvidar sus labios llenos y sensuales hechos para besar y ser besados y porque no decirlo para hacer ciertas cosas…

También se fijo en que no poseía esa extrema delgadez que tanto ansiaban las modelos con las que usualmente pasaba el rato. Sakura Haruno estaba muy bien hecha y tenía curvas donde había que tenerlas. Solo de recordar ese ajustado vestido verde que llevaba y mostraba un generoso escote hacia subirle el nivel testosterona.

Lo sorprendió mucho recordar tantos detalles de la nueva secretaria, y eso lo inquieto mucho ya tenía suficientes problema en la cabeza; no necesitaba otro más.

El caso fue que pensó en ella el resto de la reunión, cuando al fin terminó salió de la sala sin despedirse de nadie, camino rápidamente para dirigirse a su oficina. Quería charlar un rato con ella, saber de sus intereses y lo que esperaba del trabajo.

Jamás se había interesado de ese modo en ninguna otra mujer, Sakura había despertado su interés. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer muy fascinante; y Sasuke estaba deseando conocerla mejor.

Mientras tanto Sakura había terminado de revisar los documentos y también de ordenar la apretada agenda de Sasuke, que por un momento pensó que no lograría hacer que todos los compromisos de él cuadraran y por si fuera poco hacerle un espacio para un viaje de negocios, no quería ni recordar ya lo que le costó tratar de conseguir unos boletos para Nápoles sin reservación, se había enterado por parte de Hinata que la familia de Sasuke residía allí; tal vez iría hacerles una visita aprovechando que tendría que tratar con unos inversionistas, también la había comentado Hinata que Sasuke era un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo y a la empresa, por lo tanto su padre había dejado caer en él la responsabilidad de la presidencia general, al enterarse que su hijo mayor andaba en malos pasos, tenía tantas ganas de preguntar qué era lo que había hecho para perder la confianza de su padre pero no quería que la tomaran como una persona que se inmiscuye en los asuntos ajenos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Estoy perdiendo el tiempo Naruto solo me mandó a dejarte estos papeles para que Sasuke los firmara y nos hemos puesto a platicar como si estuviéramos en un café, toma estos documentos tienes que sacarles copias a todos y él deberá firmarlos solo recuerda que debes guardar una copia de ellos se quedan archivados –explicó Hinata rápidamente levantándose de la silla en la que había tomado asiento y girando sobre sí misma para salir con prisa de la oficina.

-Tal parece que tendré que buscar el centro de copiado solo espero no perderme entre esta jungla de pisos y pasillos –se dijo para sí misma mientras acomodaba los documentos en una carpeta y salía de allí.

A los veinte minutos más tarde Sakura se había dado por vencida al no poder encontrar la copiadora, recorrió de principio a fin los pasillos del piso y decidió tomar un descanso y se sentó en una silla cercana, de repente vio a un hombre caminar a paso lento y que se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella y aprovecho para pedirle ayuda y poder al fin terminar su trabajo.

-Disculpe señor podría ayudarme a encontrar la copiadora, debo sacar algunas copias y no sé donde se encuentra, ya la he buscado en todos los departamentos y no he tenido resultados –le preguntó al hombre que fijo su mirada en ella de manera perezosa, tenía el cabello marrón peinado con una coleta alta y cuerpo encorvado como si tuviera mucha pesadez en su cuerpo.

-¡Que mujer más problemática! Estas en el piso equivocado, el aparato se encuentra en el sexto piso junto a la Sala de juntas, tendrás que tomar el ascensor y al llegar dobla a la izquierda y listo –le explicó de tal manera como si le hubiera costado sacar las palabras de su garganta y tal como se detuvo volvió a retomar su paso lento para perderse por los pasillos.

Ella se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la manera en que el hombre se refirió a ella y estuvo a punto de decirle lo que pensaba de su actitud pesada pero recordó que al fin y al cabo le había ayudado, así que se encamino hacia el ascensor que estaba junto a unas escaleras, presiono el botón y espero que bajara desde el piso cinco, ya que ella se encontraba en el tercer piso, inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas y se adentró en él y selecciono el botón seis y de inmediato sintió como empezaba a subir lentamente, vio en la pantalla en la que le decía que ya habían llegado a su destino y al abrirse las puertas se quedo de piedra al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

Sasuke caminó rápidamente hacia el elevador, tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con Sakura, solo de pensar en ella se le calentaba la sangre, presiono el botón para subir a su oficina y al hacerlo se percato de que alguien en el piso tres acababa de entrar y justamente en ese momento se abrían las puertas frente a él, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver quién era, nada más y nada menos que la mujer que estaba causando estragos en su autocontrol.

-¿Sakura? ¿De dónde vienes?

Al parecer se sorprendió de verlo porque soltó la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos causando que los papeles que venían en él interior se extendieran por el suelo, se adentró en el elevador y avanzó hacia ella en silencio, con movimientos gráciles y letales, como si fuera una pantera, vio que ella retrocedió unos pasos topándose con la pared y él coloco ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras la miraba con esos misteriosos ojos negros; y cuando se inclino sobre ella y tomo sus labios, lo hizo tan ardientemente que consiguió que ella se retorciera contra él y pronunciara su nombre en un sensual gemido. Sakura hundió sus dedos en sus mechones negro azulados y el la tomaba de las caderas para apretarla contra su cuerpo y hacerle sentir su deseo.

Sakura sintió latir sus corazones. Sasuke era el hombre más viril que había conocido jamás, y el aroma de su piel era tan intenso y sensual.

Sakura sacó fuerzas para alejarse de la tentación y lo empujo suavemente él la miro con total confusión. No podía permitir que pasara nada entre ellos era una total locura.

-No creo que esto sea correcto –dijo ella con su voz entrecortada y tratando de recuperar su respiración a su estado normal.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, _Sa-ku-ra? – _respondió él en tono suave y sensual.

-No tengo porque temer a nada, pero esto está mal y he abandonado mis obligaciones.

-Hmp, a estar horas ya no hay nada que hacer, es más ya puedes retirarte – se alejo de ella lentamente-. Allí hay unas escaleras, 660 para ser más exactos. Ten cuidado al bajar.

Para su mala suerte, Sakura se alejó sin decir nada más. Había pensado que se echaría para atrás por la cantidad de escalones; y francamente la deseaba mucho y quería más de ella.

Ella lo había deseado tanto como él, la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos al apretarla contra él, pero si se marchaba era para dejarle bien claro que no buscaba una aventura. Pero si se había dejado besar… podría volver a pasar.

Sasuke no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, Él había tenido a muchas mujeres en su vida pero con ninguna iba en serio, todas sabían que eran solo un pasatiempo para él, si él notaba que la mujer con la que se encontraba empezaba a hacerse ilusiones desaparecía de su vista sin dar explicaciones.

Pero Sakura no entraba de ninguna manera en esa categoría y era claro que no le iban las aventuras, era de esa clase de mujer que no se conformaría con otra cosa que no fuera el matrimonio, solo de mencionar la palabra le daban escalofríos no podía imaginar pasar el resto de su vida solo con una mujer, si había miles que morirían por estar con él una noche, además siempre tomaba sus precauciones no quería que hubiera por ahí alguien con la mitad de carga genética, muchas mujeres habían intentado embaucarlo diciéndole que estaban esperando un hijo suyo o que ya lo tenían pero él había probado que estaban equivocadas y las despedía de su vida. Tendría que plantearse la situación con Sakura, estaba emocionándose demasiado con ella, sería mejor mantener el control de sus emociones no quería sorpresas.

Al día siguiente Sakura llegó más temprano que la hora de entrada, esperaba que Sasuke no hubiera llegado ya que aún le faltaba mucho que hacer y todavía debía ponerse al corriente en muchas cosas. Además de que tenía que pensar lo que había ocurrido anoche con Sasuke, no debía suceder de nuevo por mucho que hubiera sentido el cielo entre sus brazos, no era un secreto para ella que él era un mujeriego de primera, siempre lo veía en las revistas de corazón con una mujer distinta colgada del brazo, así que debía tener cuidado porque podría salir con el corazón destrozado. En cuanto hubo llegado a la oficina se percato de que había alguien sentado en el escritorio de Sasuke, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente ella aún no estaba lista para mirarlo a la cara pero la persona subió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era Naruto.

-Buenos días, Naruto –saludo al rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Eh, Sakura, buenos días, pues yo también podría decirte lo mismo no lo crees, pues veras el Teme me puso a trabajar desde temprano el muy ingrato, mientras tanto el está en la cama de quien sabe quien, en fin pero realmente no estoy haciendo nada, estaba probando un videojuego –respondió Naruto enfurruñado-. Pero no le digas nada o si no montara un escándalo y luego con el carácter que se carga, a él no le gusta que utilicen su ordenador.

-Oh, pero está bien que hagas eso él podría enfadarse contigo, pero parecen que se llevan muy bien, como fue que se conocieron no recuerdo que hablaras de él cuando íbamos al instituto.

-Sasuke y yo nos conocimos cuando yo me fui de la ciudad y me traslade para acá para estudiar mi carrera, aún con el horrible carácter que tiene somos muy buenos amigos –contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Los siguientes minutos continuaron platicando y poniéndose al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas, recordaron con cariño sus momentos de infancia y adolescencia y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo que los hizo dar un salto en sus lugares, volvieron la mirada y se encontraron con unos ojos fríos como el acero que hasta les pareció ver algo rojizo en ellos.

-¿Qué demonios haces en _mi _escritorio? –preguntó Sasuke con una frialdad que dejo a ambos sorprendidos, Naruto en su tiempo de llevaba conociéndolo nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-Sasuke que te suce… - pero antes de darle oportunidad de terminar la oración, él lo interrumpió.

-_Largo de mi oficina –_ordenó en tono imperioso.

Naruto lo miro de mala manera y con gesto ceñudo pero para evitar problemas decidió retirarse ya más tarde tendría oportunidad de aclarar la situación con Sasuke, no le gustaba pelear con él porque eran como hermanos y nunca habían peleado más de lo normal, Naruto reconocía que a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas pero pasando poco tiempo todo volvía a la normalidad, sin embargo, esta vez había visto una furia incontenible en los ojos de su casi hermano y se preguntaba qué era lo que le había puesto tan furioso.

Una vez que Naruto se había retirado de la oficina Sakura también creyó que la orden también era dirigida hacia ella así que se encaminaba a la salida cuando la profunda voz de Sasuke la detuvo en el acto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó con una voz fría mientras posaba su mirada en ella que lo miraba asustada y noto son satisfacción que la había puesto nerviosa.

-Sasuke, yo estaba… –pero tal como paso con el rubio no la dejo terminar la oración.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo con Naruto? –preguntó él con dureza y sin tratar de ocultar los _celos_ que lo carcomían.

-¿Disculpa? – contestó ella llena de confusión.

-Odio repetir las cosas Sakura, me has escuchado perfectamente.

-No sabía que tenía que darle cuentas de mi vida ni a cuantas personas les hablo, Naruto es un gran amigo de la infancia y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no le incumbe – respondió ella llena de ira.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido no pensó que Sakura le contestaría de esa manera, a ninguna mujer le había permitido que le hablara en ese tono, pero esta mujer lo hacía y se quedó absorto mirando sus labios cuando vio que iba a volver a dirigirle otras palabras, no lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre ella, la apretó contra su cuerpo y acerco su boca a la de ella fue un beso fiero, ardiente y demandante e intensamente erótico.

La lengua de Sasuke invadía su boca, la acariciaba y la incitaba, fue un beso que despertaba de nuevo sus sentidos. Sakura le agarró la cabeza y enrosco con los dedos su pelo negro mientras él la transportaba a un lugar donde nunca había estado. Todo era tan fuerte: sus besos, el placer que sentía al recibir sus caricias, su aroma masculino. Ella no sabía cómo sucedió, pero de pronto se estaban devorando y momentos después él la acerco a su escritorio, la tomó fuerte de sus caderas y la levantó para sentarla sobre el escritorio y se acomodo en medio de sus piernas y empezaba a mover sus caderas levemente para hacer rozar su pelvis con la de ella y sin dejar de besarla, Sasuke empezó a explorar su cuerpo con sus dedos ágiles de un modo tan sensual, él bajo sus labios a su cuello y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos que hizo que ella soltara un sonoro gemido, de repente Sakura empezó a recuperar la compostura al sentir que las manos de Sasuke se perdían bajo su falda y se acercaban a su zona más íntima y sus dedos traviesos rozaban la fina tela de sus bragas.

-¡No! Por favor detente – se apartó de él temblorosa y con voz entrecortada -. ¿Es por esto que no tienes asistente? ¿Porque no les quitabas las manos de encima?

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que me dices Sakura – respondió él con furia contenida llevándose los vestigios de la pasión.

-Entonces porque lo has hecho, solo porque me ves disponible crees que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

-Pues a mí me parece que tu no me has rechazado, los dos hemos deseado esto y no puedes negarlo –añadió él con frialdad –me pareció que era mutuo el deseo, pero no te preocupes no me volveré acercar a ti ni mucho menos a tocarte.

-Que así sea –contestó ella con la cabeza bien alta.

-Pues que así sea – respondió él antes de darse la vuelta y seguir hacia la puerta y salir dando un portazo.

Lo que no se imaginó Sakura es que desde ese día iba a empezar su infierno, pasado el suceso de la mañana, Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra y si lo hacía era lo estrictamente necesario, incluso Sakura pensaba que le estaba dando trabajo de más porque cuando pensaba que ya había terminado él venía y dejaba más documentos en su escritorio, ese día Sasuke no la dejo irse temprano, salió ya hasta entrada la noche y así continuaron los días hasta por dos semanas, hasta que cierto día paso algo que la dejo petrificada, había bajado a recepción a dar algunas instrucciones cuando de repente vio que entraba una rubia despampanante, se veía desde lejos que era modelo de portada, una cabellera rubia larga sujeta de una coleta alta y un fleco cubría uno de sus ojos azules, tenía una cara preciosa, parecía una muñeca de aparador con ese cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo enfundado en ese pequeño y ajustado vestido rosa y su caminar con aires de grandeza, se detuvo frente a Tenten y preguntó con una voz melosa y chillona por Uchiha Sasuke.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había alguien más ahí y la rubia poso su mirada en ella y la recorrió con sus ojos de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto despectivo con su cabeza y se dirigió al elevador hasta que se adentro en el. Sakura y Tenten se miraron entre sí, y

Sakura estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Tenten se le adelantó.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntarme ¿Quién es ella? ¿No? Pues en una de las tantas novias de Sasuke, hace mucho que no venía por aquí, seguramente él la ha mandado a llamar debe de estar muy necesitado –aclaró Tenten con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Te refieres a que ellos…? ¿En la oficina? –dijo Sakura con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Así es, siempre es lo mismo una mujer distinta cada semana, se les ve muy felices más bien la chica hasta que Sasuke se aburre y puff a la basura –contestó Tenten con indignación -. Bueno dejemos de hablar de esas zorras, tendré la lista de socios en unos minutos, será mejor que esperes aquí conmigo no querrás _escuchar _¿cierto? –dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risilla.

Mientras Tenten hacia lo que había solicitado no pudo evitar pensar que sucedía allá arriba, le dolió el corazón darse cuenta que le importaba mucho lo que esa mujer pudiera estar haciendo con Sasuke, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero impidió que salieran no le daría el gusto que viera que le afectaba, Tenten término de hacer la lista y se la entregó, se despidió de ella y de dirigió a la oficina, estaba casi por llegar a su lugar de trabajo hasta que escucho unas voces desde adentro como murmullos, se quedó pegada al suelo cuando notó abrirse la puerta y vio lo que nunca hubiera deseado ver, la rubia salía terminándose de acomodar el vestido y Sasuke abrochándose el pantalón y la camisa, sintió una daga atravesar su corazón y reunió fuerzas para mostrar un rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Oh Sasuke! Estuviste maravilloso como siempre –dijo la rubia con voz chillona colgándose del cuello de Sasuke.

-Cuando quieras, _cara –_respondió el moreno pero en vez de mirar a la rubia al rostro la miraba a ella cuando lo dijo y sonreía con cinismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maldito bastardo"_

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pero por alguna razón siento que quieren lanzarme unos cuantos shurikens y kunais , sé que no les gusto que Sasu-chan estuviera con otra mujer, lo entiendo porque soy fan SasuSaku a muerte XD, pero es un mal necesario, él quiere demostrarle a Saku lo que se pierde por rechazarlo, pero ya lo verán todo lo que uno planea no siempre resulta como uno quiere jaja pobecito Sasu ToT.

Sean pacientes que si actualizare tanto como pueda cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

kaoru-uchiha

Jane

_**ṦǟṩυŞɐқǚ 4Єᶌҿᴙ **_


End file.
